<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait, you feel this way too? by StarsAndFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029301">Wait, you feel this way too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndFlowers/pseuds/StarsAndFlowers'>StarsAndFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Hermann Gottlieb, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Newton Geiszler Needs a Hug, Newton Geiszler Recovery Arc, Newton Geiszler is a Dork, Oblivious Newton Geiszler, oblivious hermann gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndFlowers/pseuds/StarsAndFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The letters over the course of the first 4 years were fine. And then they met and… it was like a parasite, it grew and consumed him the longer he was around the cute scientist...but now... how was he supposed to move in with someone who was constantly on his mind without accidentally revealing his dumb, stupid feelings for him?</p><p>Based on a series of 25 prompts that will flow to form a plot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler &amp; Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait, you feel this way too?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This story was formed based on a list of prompts I found on tumblr  <a href="https://priyalikescolor.tumblr.com/post/645602128859168768/cuddle-up-a-little-closer-a-domesticityintimacy">here</a> and some of <a href="https://love-me-a-good-prompt.tumblr.com/post/176253706426/question-ideas-4">here</a> as well, but they will range from a G rating to a light M at the most and I will tag them all! Enjoy the Newmann fluff and brainrot<br/>(some of the 'lore' for this chapter can also be found  <a href="https://toooftenobsessed.tumblr.com/post/173076320083/whoever-will-take-him-their-letters-were">here</a> and is worth a read if you haven't seen it yet!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Prompt 15. Moving in Together</p><p> Rating: G</p><p> </p><p>“Budget cuts?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“I mean yeah I heard you but is this really necessary I-”</p><p>“Newton,” Pentecost sighed, “you know I do not like repeating myself-”</p><p>“No no I know I just don’t… I don’t know if cutting <em>this</em> budget is the best idea.”</p><p>Stacker rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “Newton, are you telling me you’d rather lose your job and put the weight of the entire research department on Dr. Gottlieb rather than <em>compromise on your living situation?</em>”</p><p>“NO! No- That’s not what I’m saying at-”</p><p>“Okay, well then if that’s settled, before you leave ask Mako for the address of your relocation. I have other cuts to attend to so please inform Dr. Gottlieb about the move. You’ll have today and the weekend to move and adjust and then I expect you both back to work by 8 am Monday morning.”</p><p>“Y-Yes, sir.” Newt nodded, rubbing his sweaty hands against his jeans as Pentecost left him alone in the lab. </p><p>Normally, it wouldn’t be that <em>hard</em> for two co-workers to get along. They had known each other for so long, it shouldn’t be so hard to live together.</p><p>Normally, it wouldn’t be so <em>scary</em> for two co-workers to have to move in together. They spent so much time together as is, they had gotten to know each other exceptionally well.</p><p>Normally, it wouldn’t be so <em>nerve-wracking</em> for two co-workers to share the same apartment. Expect for the past few years, to varying degrees, Newton Geiszler was… well he didn’t want to use the <em>word</em>… but how was he supposed to move in with someone who was constantly on his mind without accidentally revealing his dumb, stupid feelings for him?</p><p>The letters over the course of the first 4 years were fine. Funny, annoying, fascinating but… tolerable. And then they met and… it was like a parasite, it grew and consumed him the longer he was around him. The brief but “strictly educational” week they spent together in 2017 was enough to get Newt’s stomach in a knot. He knew he couldn’t stand Hermann, and Hermann couldn’t stand him either. But the longer they were apart, the more he found himself thinking about him. </p><p>When they moved to Hong Kong in 2020, Newton was surrounded by other biologists and engineers, so seeing Hermann around was a rarity, or at least, he made it so it was. Hermann tried to sit with him at lunch and make conversation for the first few weeks, which Newt found comforting and terrifying, so he actively avoided him. Until one day, Hermann stayed late to catch Newton at the door and stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>“Newton, what is this? What are you doing?”</p><p>“Wha-? Hey Hermann, what’s up!” Newt chuckled nervously, opening his umbrella as the two stood out in the light rain.</p><p>“I’ve told you a dozen times to call me by- nevermind,” He huffed, “Newton, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Wrong?” Newt scoffed, “Nothi-”</p><p>“Newton please save me the trouble and time and just be honest with me.” Gottlieb’s demeanor shifted ever so slightly from angry to soft, a change only Newton would have noticed, which he hated that, through the minimal time that they had spent together, he knew him well enough to be able to do that, “If I said something to have… offended you in some capacity, I am sorry.”</p><p>Newt bit the inside of his cheek, his glasses fogging up on the edges from the humidity. He stared at the ground, smirking, debating whether he should say what was really on his mind.</p><p>“Damn Doctor, didn’t know you’d miss me that much, I would’ve sent flowers and a card.”</p><p>“Newton.”</p><p>“Right,” He cleared his throat and met the other scientists’ eyes, “You… you didn’t do anything, I’ve been avoiding you. Like <em>really</em> avoiding you…” Newton almost choked on his own thoughts, “I just thought you’d find more normal and boring friends and wouldn’t need a cool, badass guy like me around to keep you on your toes,” He smirked, at least it was half-true.</p><p>“Well…you’re not wrong, I have befriended many new physicists that are <em>far more tolerable</em> than you,” Newton felt his stomach drop, but Hermann was smiling, “But none of them are nearly as loud or ridiculous as you. We spend all day <em>actually</em> working, I never have to yell at any of them to turn their music down or stop doing impressions of others. It can get quite boring actually.”</p><p>Hermann knew what he was saying. There was another set of things he’d like to admit to Newton as well but had no idea if he ever could. He settled on just saying this much for now, keeping the other feelings he had deep down.</p><p>Newton laughed with his whole heart, inexplicably relieved to hear the delicately crafted compliment. He shoved the other man in the shoulder, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>“So I was right! You do miss me!”</p><p>“I didn’t…” Gottlieb shook his head, unable to come back from what he had said, “Yes. I suppose I do.” He said earnestly. </p><p>Newton was grinning from ear to ear, giddy and flustered. He wanted to hug him. To wrap his arms around the other man and feel safe and warm in the cold rain. But he couldn’t get himself to move forward and do it. He settled for patting his forearm.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry for avoiding you man, I really am. I didn’t-”</p><p>“Actually,” Gottlieb cut the other off, his lips pressed together to form a slight smile, anxious as hell about what he was about to do, “I was wondering if we could keep talking erm- over dinner? It’s been a while since we talked and I have a kaiju theory I wanted to run by you- Unless, of course, you had plans.”</p><p>Newton was so glad it was dark out and raining. If it wasn’t, Hermann would’ve immediately noticed how red his face had gone. He clenched his free hand into a fist and tried to tame his immense excitement to be able to sit and talk with the cute scientist again.</p><p>“I- um yeah! I didn’t have anything big tonight, so hell yeah, let’s go!”</p><p>After that night, they met for dinner most nights, sometimes all 7 nights of the week. Until of course they’d piss each other off just a bit too much for comfort and skip a night or two, only to begrudgingly make up and start all over again. Obviously, neither would admit it but the “pissing each other off” part usually stemmed from the two of them getting too close or tipsy and needing to back away for a few days.</p><p>Many scientists began to get frustrated with the work and the war and had trickled out over the years, leaving the two of them as the most senior scientists in the Jaeger Program. Now here they were, almost five years later, budgets were being cut and just the two of them remained. Initially, it made Newton anxious to be stuck in a lab with just the man he was falling for but it got easier as the days went on.</p><p>But moving in together?</p><p>He knew they were trying to save any penny they could but to force two employees to compromise to one apartment? It seemed unfair, like a personal attack at Newtons’ heart.</p><p>He fell into his swivel chair and spun around while playing with a pen, unsure of how to break this news to his lab partner and worried it would be enough to make Hermann finally snap and leave too. Gottlieb was a genius, he could get a job anywhere he wanted, he didn’t have to stay… the thought of him leaving made Newt sick.</p><p>After what felt like 2 hours, Hermann finally finished his meeting and came back to the lab, he seemed exhausted.</p><p>“Hey man…” Newton started, trying to conceal his nerves, “how’d it go?”</p><p>“Fine, most of the engineers have been cut too so we’ll have to spend some time redesigning some of the thrusters on the old Jaegers, they need to make them a tad more cost-effective and it’s our job to figure out the logistics,” Gottlieb said as he took a seat at his workstation and began to organize some notes.</p><p>“Oh um cool cool…” Newt nodded, spinning away from the scientist. He took a deep breath before coming to his feet and walking over to face Hermann, standing with his hip against the side of the others desk. “Hey, dude um… I gotta tell you something you’re not going to like.”</p><p>“God Newton, what have you done now,” the scientists sighed, smirking for a second before dropping his expression, “Wait- you’re not leaving the program too, are you? Did they fire you, did you do something to piss them-”</p><p>“No no no it’s none of that… I didn’t piss anyone off and I still have the job,” he chuckled, “But the budget cuts came in, and um well… Our company apartments are being cut.”</p><p>Hermann was taken aback, “They want us to pay for a place that’s close to the Center and of all places, in <em>Hong Kong?</em> Do they have any idea what the <em>rates</em> are here I-”</p><p>“No I mean- God I’m sorry I don’t mean to drag this out more than I need to but just don’t freak out, okay? Okay yeah um, so they’re still gonna pay for the living situation but uh surprise-! Uh, we’re roommates now. Heh…” Newton felt his lunch in his throat again.</p><p>Hermann took a long look at his desk and then up at Newton. “Alright. When do we have to move?”</p><p>Newt blinked. He seemed unaffected by the news, unfazed, did he hear him clearly?</p><p>“Wait that’s it? You’re not mad or confused, you’re just ready to move in with me? Or- for us to move into someplace together?” He folded his arms.</p><p>“I mean it makes sense, there’s no logical reason two people who work in the same building and same exact lab need their own separate places besides comfort. The program is falling apart, I’m surprised they didn’t take more away.”</p><p>“So you’re just okay with… all of this?” Newt was really expecting to see Hermann angry, at least a bit of a tantrum, but he seemed calm, or dare he say, happy even? Nah, why would Hermann be ‘happy’ to move in with him? He seemed calm.</p><p>“Think about how much easier it’ll be, if we don’t finish something at work, we can just keep working on it from the comfort of our own living room. And it’s not like we did much after work apart from seeing one another anyway-” <em>ouch.</em> That was a dig at them both, “-I mean, not like that I just- I mean at least now if we get dinner we can just come back to the same place rather than split up at the end of the night- Why are you doing that?” He chuckled when he saw Newton burying his face in his hands and shaking his head, pacing around the lab manically.</p><p>“I dunno dude! I just really thought you’d be pissed at having to live with me… And you’re taking all of this so well-”</p><p>“Well now don’t get me wrong, living with you is going to be awful, I actually imagine it’ll be <em>unbearable.</em>” Hermann flashed a cheeky smile, “But I think we’ll manage, we always do.”</p><p>Newton felt a weight lift off his lungs and smirked over at the other man, gathering his stuff together. “Yeah yeah, sure you say that now. Just so you know, I <em>wake</em> up to punk rock blasting through my speakers every morning, and that’s a habit I do not plan to change any time soon.”</p><p>“God you truly are the worst,” Hermann chuckled, grabbing his things.</p><p>---</p><p>Each of them spent the rest of their day packing their respective apartments, just as worried about moving in together as the other. </p><p>If Newton had it his way, he would’ve liked them to have been dating before taking this step… If Hermann had it his way and wasn’t such an anxious cock-up, he would’ve already asked Newton out and they <em>already</em> would have been living together. Alas, this was the situation now.</p><p>Early next morning (does it count as the next morning if you didn’t sleep at all the night before?), Newton threw his things in a rental moving truck and dropped them off at the new place before heading to Hermann’s apartment. He made sure to stop by his favorite coffee shop first, grabbing 2 large lattes for himself and a medium tea for the other man.</p><p>When he arrived, Hermann was still not finished packing.</p><p>“Dude it’s like 9 am on Saturday! You gotta be out of here in less than an hour or they’ll charge you for the month!”</p><p>“I am aware of the rules, I just lost track of time, help me would you?” He sighed.</p><p>“Yeah of course man,” Newton nodded, rolling up his sleeves and beginning to grab packing tape and sealing random stuff into boxes.</p><p>They quickly put everything together and loaded the truck. Hermann was thankful for the tea, he was too stressed and forgot to make himself some this morning. The whole ride there, Newton was going off about this Wild man show he had rewatched last night… something or the other about a ‘bear’ man who ate bugs and slept in the forest of the world before Kaijus… Hermann was too tired to pay attention.</p><p>When they arrived, Hermann took a second to look around, pleasantly surprised how big the space was but more importantly by how many more house plants Newton had compared to him, it made him smile.</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking their boxes, deciding which of their furniture went where, fighting over the academia vibes of Hermanns decor and Newton's elaborate pop art and early 2000’s style. It took most of their day to decide how to adjust most of their pieces to even remotely work together, Gottlieb was not happy with how much comic art cluttered the simple navys and erudite aesthetic of his paintings and books.</p><p>After a heated argument of what should be on the big wall in the living room, the two stubborn scientists split to go be alone and unpack some of their own things for a while. </p><p>Newton regretted getting too riled up and calling Hermanns lamps and decor depressing and ugly, he actually quite liked the mature vibe it brought to the place, it made it look like a real adult lived here and not like the home of a teenage boy. He wanted to say sorry somehow but didn’t quite know how. </p><p>Hermann on the other hand was simmering in his room too, putting his clothes in his closet, wondering how to cool off and tell Newton he felt bad for yelling at his decorations. They weren’t bad, just different than what he was used to. His things were modern and fun, youthful in a way Hermann had never been. He folded his shirts and wondered how to make it up to his new roommate. </p><p>Had he been more present and not so lost in thought, he would’ve heard Newton sneakily slip out of the apartement. Unbeknownst to the brit, Newt was headed to the Indian food place down the street that they both loved. </p><p>---</p><p>DING.</p><p>Newton had a key but wanted Gottlieb to get out from his room and greet him at the door to reveal the surprise. Plus, the food was heavy and he felt safer using both hands to hold onto it from the bottom. </p><p>Hermann answered the door and shook his head upon seeing the grinning scientist, Newton swore he saw him blush but he turned away too quickly so he couldn’t be sure. He smiled and danced in through the door, placing the bag of steaming food on Hermanns shiny black coffee table. It suited Newton's red couch and black entertainment center, some time away from the place made Newton start to kinda like the way their styles blended. But he was still so surprised Hermann hadn’t owned a television, even in the year 2025, what did he do for fun? Regardless, the food was set there and Newton immediately began to unpack it all, not that he needed to tell Hermann what it was, the smell filled the room and was divine enough to make both of their stomachs growl.</p><p>“Newton… You could’ve-”</p><p>“Ah save it. I’m sorry for being an ass earlier. This place actually doesn’t look half bad. It looks kinda insane, but in a good way. I like the vibe we’ve created together.” He chuckled, folding his sleeves up again before handing Hermann his container of rice and curry. “You hungry? I realized we skipped lunch and have like no food here. And I know how much you like that Indian place so if you are, I’d eat before it gets cold.”</p><p>Hermann was awestruck. Whatever he was expecting from Newton being his roommate, it definitely wasn’t this. The apologizing, the dinner run, it was far too nice, too sweet. Hermann felt himself get scared and tense up, lost in his thoughts. It was only when Newton lightly touched his shoulder that he was brought back down to reality. He smiled at him warmly, nodding and taking the food from his hands and a seat on the couch.</p><p>“Well this was very- very kind of you,” Hermann said as Newton made his way to the kitchen a few feet away to wash his hands, glad he was away so Hermann couldn’t see the stupid smile plastered over his face. </p><p>“Eh I mean I was starving anyways and figured this would be a great excuse to get you started.” Newton said over his shoulder.</p><p>Gottlied wafted the curry and smiled, happy Newton had remembered his favorite dish. He perked up when he said that last part though. “I beg your pardon? Start what?”</p><p>Newton rubbed his hands together and laughed, rushing back and flopping onto the couch, remote in hand. “Dude, there’s so much good shit that's been on TV these past few years. And some classic badass movies and shows I <em>know</em> you haven’t seen. It’s time I caught you up on what’s going on! But first, we must begin with the <em>original badass.</em>”</p><p>Hermann rolled his eyes, “Is this really necessary.”</p><p>“Hey I mean, I said <em>sorry</em>, got us <em>dinner</em>…” Newton raised his eyebrows and shrugged like an animated character, “It is the <em>least</em> you could do for me don’t you think?”</p><p>“You absolute prick.” Hermann laughed, taking a bite of his food. </p><p>“Hey! You said you’d manage living with me-”</p><p>“I said <em>we’d</em> manage. We always do. Now shut up and show me whatever cartoon you want to show me.”</p><p>“IT’S NOT-!” Newton sighed and cut himself off, smirking and sitting up to select the right streaming service and begin eating.</p><p>God, it felt so good to do something nice for Hermann, even though he did make Newt want to rip his hair out. And he knew the feeling was totally mutual. Part of him was terrified of the move but this… this was perfect, this was the dream, Newt had wanted this for so long… if only he could hold his hand…</p><p>He pushed the thoughts away and clicked on the old show, <em>Bear Grylls’ Man vs Wild</em>, and began chatting away about his childhood hero.</p><p>Hermann tried to pay attention to the show, he really truly and honestly did. But Newt was so focused on Bear eating insects and spitting facts about proteins, he didn’t notice how affectionately Hermann had been staring at him. As long as it wasn’t directly related to a project they were both working on, Hermann could listen and watch Newton talk about something for hours. He would jump up and wave his hands and make little expressions of excitement while storytelling that made him want to throw his hands around his waist and just… just… well, no point thinking about things that are improbable, they were a waste of time anyway. But dear God to listen to Newt ramble on about this adventure man was enough for Hermann to have completely forgotten about whatever disagreements they had had that day, if it was all meant to happen so they could come to this moment, it was worth it.</p><p>He wished they could stay like this forever, eating good food on the couch, sitting next to each other and laughing in a place that was theirs… he wished it would all stay like this, with a simple addition of being able to hold Newtons’ hand. Then it would all be perfect, truly perfect.</p><p>But Hermann reminded himself, some things are just fixed, they can’t change, some things are simply improbable, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>